conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Barn Boys
Barn Boys is the fourth chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded, according to Chapter Chronology. The theme of the chapter is everything farm-like, from piles of hay to sunflowers and cheese farm plots, the farm's barn stands tall and old, with an underground pipe system and extremely high ladder and water tank. Characters Present *Jack *Burt *Marvin *Franky *Mr. Bee *Sunflower *Haybot *Bats * Barry *Giant female box Sections Marvin Conker arrives into the farm and needs to help Jack the metal box with his rodent problem, Conker must give the rodent Marvin 3 pieces of Cheese to make him explode. Jack then assists Conker by giving him a way to jump onto the barn roof, where a wad of money and a switch to unlock the barn door is. Mad Pitchfork Conker meets the barn boys: Franky, Reg and Ron. Franky, infuriated that Conker has come into the barn prepares to whoop him good in order to impress his friends, after unsuccessfully doing so, Reg & Ron tell him he is worthless and to go hang himself (which he does, to no effect since he has no neck) and Franky remains stuck in his unfortunate spot, Conker then pulls a lever that opens a small door causing the Mr. Bee to fall out. Sunny Days Conker meets the Mr. King Bee (the ex-husband mentioned by Mrs. Bee) who is washed up and is looking to "polinate" a charming and beautiful Sunflower with extremely large breasts, gathering 5 groups of tickling pacifist bumble bees to do so, Mr. King Bee then polinates the Sunflower (much to Conker's unfortunate witnessing), King. Bee then flies away and the Sunflower welcomes Conker to "fancy going for a bouce" to a wad of cash. Barry + Co. Conker's quest continues as he balances along wood beams and burning bats on the ceiling to get to the hanging Franky, whom he frees, grateful for being rescued, helps Conker to fight the nearby Haybot. Buff You Conker & Franky team up to stab and jab Haybot when done enough times their fight causes the floor of the barn to crack and crumble, causing the 3 of them to fall down in the abyss... Haybot Wars After falling down into the underground pipe lines, Conker and Franky discover that Haybot is a horrifying mechanical terminator, they team up to destroy him, after successfully doing so, Franky is mortally wounded, (He is broken in two), but revives when Conker repairs him, he thanks Conker, and walks off, however, the water from the destroyed pipes (the water that was in the giant tank above the barn) slowly begins to rise... Frying Tonight Conker must scale tall pillar pipes, cut electrical wires to stop the water rising into them and shocking him, and repeat this process until all the wires are cut off, allowing him to swim into the exit, that leads into a blocked part of the barn where some money is. Slam Dunk Conker must climb and climb up a really tall ladder, which scales very high into the sky pasts wasps, until he reaches a diving board, he then initiates a "B" sequence, turing him into an anvil as he plummets into the empty water tank, slamming a switch which opens a locked gate where a wad of cash and extra life are, finished with his chapter at the barn. Conker then leaves. Next Chapter: Sloprano Previous Chapter: Bat's Tower Removed beta elements from this chapter Corn bag Category: Barn Boys Category: Chapters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day TriviaCategory:Conker: Live & Reloaded * The theme music of this chapter is same of Windy, but in a country style. * This is the only chapter in the game that one section can be skipped and isn't required to finish the chapter. You aren't forced to accomplish the task in Sunny Days section to reach the final of Barn Boys chapter. ** Thus, this is the only chapter in the game that you aren't forced to go linearly. * After defeating Haybot, it is unknown how Franky escaped the sewers. * At the second floor in the barn, it is faster and more safe to reach Franky by jumping onto the plataforms than getting across via the girders. * The name of the chapter is a parody of Bad Boys.